


Kira the Moaner

by orphan_account



Series: The New "God" Monologues [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Me: *tries to write this*My anxiety: Hey hey~!Me: My limbs are shaking and I can't feel my stomach...
Series: The New "God" Monologues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898557





	Kira the Moaner

* * *

The first time I reached #1 on the national exam, I was thirteen years old. Whenever Dad was away for work, my mom would watch these strange movies, and I would hear in these scenes these people making strange orgasmic moaning noises, I used to laugh. I got strangely hysterical. I couldn’t believe that big, outrageous, ungoverned sounds like that came out of anyone, really.

I was really… anxious… taking that exam. Frankly, it terrified me. But when everyone got the results back and I saw my name at the top of the list, OH the sigh of relief, the burden off my shoulders, and then I realized… I- moaned…

Puberty finally hit me. Like a hurricane, dare I say. But I couldn’t go sleeping around, I had to study. So, I did what any boy that age would do. And I _completely_ ruined it for myself… Instead of just sitting back and enjoying the ride, I picked up on these little things way too easily. Like… how the women moaned.

There’s a clitoral moan- "Ahh~..." A vaginal moan- "Ohh~..." A combo, clitoral-vaginal moan- "Ah-! Oh~..." There’s an “almost” moan- "Ahh~> ..." An “on it” moan- “Yes! More!” An… elegant moan- "*giggling* Oh, Kira~” A machine gun moan, a wasp moan, a tortured Zen moan- *growl*

And finally… the surprise… (*cracking knuckles*) triple orgasm moan… "Mmm~... Ah~... Oh! Oh~... Ah~... Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah! *sigh*..." That’s one…

"Oh… Oh~... Oh yeah… More… Oh~... Yeah… Ah~... Ahh~!" That’s two…

"Oh? Ah-! Wh-what are you doing?! Oh! Yeah! Yes! More! Oh, Light! I’m gonna- hah- hah- AH~!" And three...


End file.
